


Not Yet

by for_t2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Her Name is Root, Lonely Root, Other, Root misses Shaw, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: With the Machine not talking, and Shaw gone, Root needs a reason to keep believing. She gets a bit metaphorical.This is pretty angsty. Sorry.





	Not Yet

A little garden, at the back of the house. Flowers along the side, a little statue in the middle, and all the way at the end, a wooden bench, sheltered between the leaves of two trees. Sitting there, shadowed in the darkness of the night, was a woman, her brown hair dropping down onto her leather jacket, and her blood leaving small drips on the stone floor. 

“Talk to me. Please,” she said, the anguish in her eyes barely visible in the dark as she looked up. “Please.” 

No one answered. 

Faced with silence, she slumped, bowing her down and grasping it with her hands, both of which held guns. After a few seconds, she looked back up and sighed. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can go on,” she said, speaking into the cool air. “If you can’t speak to me, at least listen to me.” 

Silence, again. 

“All my life, I’ve been running. Stuck in this hell. Surrounded by… well, I guess you could them demons if you want to continue the hell metaphor.” 

The woman let out a small laugh, not sounding even remotely amused. And still, there was only silence. 

“But here I am. I found you. I found Sam. The demons, they’re not there that much any more. They don’t speak to me that much any more.”

She paused for a second, pressing a hand on her wound, and swearing under her breath. When she pulled her hand away, it was only slightly red. 

“But look at me now,” she continued. “I can’t see you. I can’t see her. I’m not sure I can even see and end to this fucking war. And the demons, well, they’re whispering again. A girl’s firewall can only be so good, you know?” 

Out in the background, she could hear the sound of a car pulling up, and doors slamming. 

“Give me a reason to keep believing.” 

No answer.

“No, huh?” She said, looking away, and wiping a small tear from her face. “Don’t worry. I’m not done trying. Not yet.” 

She got up, stretched her shoulders, and shot down the three men that stormed through the back door of the house. Her face blank, she wandered over to the men, and kicked them slightly. One of them stirred weakly.

“You’re not..” He said, struggling. “Who are you?” 

She looked down at him dispassionately. “If that’s really the last thing you want to hear, sure. You can call me Root.” 

She shot him twice more, and walked away.


End file.
